Oscar's Another Happiness (Kebahagiaan Oscar yang Lain)
by azizahijach
Summary: Sekadar membelokkan kisah asli dengan menambahkan kemungkinan yang ada berharap ada akhir yang bahagia. Oscar-Andre forever :))


Kau tak bisa memilih untuk lahir di mana, kapan, dan sebagai siapa. Itu yang disebut dengan takdir. Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, lahir sebagai anak bungsu di keluarga Jarjayes. Jaryajes merupakan keluarga bangsawan yang secara turun temurun dipercaya mengawal keluarga kerajaan di istana Versailles. Lalu apa jadinya jika mereka tak punya keturunan laki-laki? Itulah nasib si bungsu. Meski terlahir sebagai wanita, Oscar dibesarkan sebagai laki-laki dengan didikan militer oleh ayahnya. Ia harus menjadi pengawal keluarga kerajaan demi meneruskan tradisi keluarga.

"Menjadi wanita bangsawan tentunya sangat membosankan," ujar Oscar suatu ketika. "Kau harus belajar cara duduk, cara memegang cangkir teh, cara berjalan pun ada aturannya. Belum lagi kau harus memakai pakaian bertumpuk yang super ketat. Aku beruntung tidak harus melakukan itu semua."

"Apa ini semacam cara menghibur diri?" Andre menimpali sambil sedikit tertawa. Andre telah tinggal dan hidup bersama keluarga Jarjayes sejak usia 8 tahun. Orang tuanya meninggal, kemudian ia diasuh oleh neneknya yang bekerja di keluarga bangsawan itu. Andre dan Oscar tumbuh bersama. Andre diibaratkan sebagai bayangan Oscar. Mereka bersahabat baik. Ya, bersahabat, meski kau tahu tak ada persahabatan antara laki-laki dan wanita tanpa hadir rasa cinta. Jika tidak keduanya, minimal satu dari mereka menaruh rasa itu.

"Tidak, Andre. Aku hanya sedang bersyukur. Sudahlah, katanya Fersen akan datang ke sini." Oscar berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Fersen?" gumam Andre.

Kau pernah berpikir kalau orang yang kaucintai saat ini adalah segalanya bagimu? Kau berpikir bahwa dialah yang harus menjadi pasangan hidupmu, tujuan akhir kisahmu, walau dia tidak mencintaimu? Oscar tahu kalau Fersen hanya punya satu cinta, Ratu Marie Antoinette. Tapi kita kembali lagi pada takdir. Mungkin jatuh cinta pada siapa juga termasuk takdir. Dan takdir itu pahit jika tak sejalan dengan keinginan kita.

"Fersen akan ikut berperang ke Amerika." Oscar berkata dengan mata menerawang. "Dia rela mati di medan perang sambil membawa cintanya pada sang Ratu. Tragis."

"Tragis memang saat kau menaruh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu," sahut Andre.

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Tidak. Aku membicarakan diriku sendiri."

Oscar menajamkan tatapannya. "Kau?"

"Ya, aku mencintai seseorang selama bertahun-tahun dan hanya bisa memendamnya. Dia bangsawan dan aku bukan. Kami tidak akan bersatu. Lagi pula dia mencintai orang lain. Tragis bukan?"

Oscar tertawa. "Gadis bangsawan mana yang membuatmu tergila-gila, Andre? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya karena dia tampak seperti laki-laki."

"Seperti laki-laki bagaimana?"

"Seperti kau ini. Aku mencintaimu, Oscar."

Oscar terkesiap sebentar. Sementara otaknya mencerna perkataan Andre barusan, ia membalik badannya menatap jendela. Ia terlalu terkejut sampai lehernya terasa seperti dicekik. Ia berusaha menenggak air di gelas yang ia pegang.

"Maafkan aku," Andre berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Kamar yang selalu harum oleh tubuh Oscar. Harum yang terkadang membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri. Seperti saat itu, jika ia terus berada di sana, ia tidak yakin dapat menahan dirinya.

Cinta pada orang yang salah memang racun. Namun cinta jugalah yang menjadi penawarnya. Oscar tak pernah terpikir untuk mencintai Andre yang menjadi teman sejatinya sejak kecil. Ia hanya merasa kalau Andre selalu ada untuknya. Ia hanya merasa ada yang kurang saat Andre tidak menyertai perjalanannya. Ia hanya merasa kalau ia membutuhkan Andre di sisinya setiap saat.

###

Oscar memang keras kepala. Ia hampir dipenggal ayahnya karena bertindak semaunya. Ia melakukan tindakan pemberontakan terhadap kerajaan. Hal itu tak bisa ditolerir ayahnya. Kelurga mereka terpandang di kalangan bangsawan sebagai pengawal setia. Mana mungkin ada tindakan pemberontakan yang dilakukan?

"Kau kubesarkan bukan untuk membantah, Oscar! Kau kudidik dengan cara militer, maka akan kuhukum juga secara militer."

Oscar terkesiap begitu melihat ayahnya mengacungkan pedang ke depan hidungnya.

"Ampuni kelancanganku, Tuan." Andre muncul tiba-tiba, menarik tangan Tuan Jarjayes dan menguncinya di punggung. Sebilah pedang kecil ia arahkan ke leher ayah Oscar. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Anda melakukan hal itu pada Oscar."

"Lepaskan, Andre!"

"Tidak. Jika Anda menginginkan nyawa Oscar, aku akan menusuk Anda terlebih dahulu dan membawa lari Oscar."

"Andre... Kau? Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang melampaui statusnya. Kau terlalu bodoh. Jika ingin menikahi bangsawan kau harus meminta persetujuan Raja."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak berharap hal itu. Aku hanya..., jika aku punya sepuluh nyawa pun akan kutukar dengan nyawa Oscar."

"Baiklah, tak ada gunanya aku mengayunkan pedang di sini." Ia menjatuhkan pedangnya dan Andre melepaskan cengkramannya. "Oscar! Ambil surat perintah kemiliteran. Pangkatmu diturunkan." Tuan Jarjayes meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Huft, hampir saja," Andre menghela napas lega. Ia menoleh ke arah Oscar yang masih mematung.

"Aku tak berdaya, Andre. Aku tak berdaya tanpa bantuan orang lain. Kali ini aku lolos dari tikaman pedang ayahku karenamu. Aku sungguh tak berdaya jika sendirian."

"Kau bicara apa, Oscar?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa meneruskan hidupku tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu, Andre."

Kisah cinta antara rakyat biasa dan bangsawan memang kisah klasik yang selalu menarik diangkat. Ketika dua orang yang saling mencintai harus bergelut dengan takdir yang tak mungkin mempersatukan mereka, hanya melanjutkan hidup saja sudah baik. Mereka tidak peduli dengan pernikahan dan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti yang dikisahkan dongeng-dongeng.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Nenek Andre berteriak terkejut ketika masuk ke kamar Oscar dan mendapati mereka tengah bersama.

"Tidak, Nenek. Jangan salah paham. Aku dan Oscar..."

"Bibi, tenanglah. Jangan khawatir, aku dan Andre..."

"Kepalaku sakit... Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja kulihat?" Nenek tampak hendak roboh. Beruntung Oscar menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Andre, ambilkan air untuk Bibi." Oscar membaringkan wanita tua yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun bekerja di rumahnya itu di ranjang. "Tarik napas, Bi. Tenang, tenang, jangan mengkhawatirkan apa-apa."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir. Cucuku berlaku keterlaluan. Nona Oscar, apa yang telah Andre lakukan? Ampuni kami, Nona. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran yang keras."

"Tidak, Bi. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Andre sama sekali tidak nakal. Dia hanya... kami..."

Andre datang dengan segelas air minum.

"Minumlah, Bi, dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam." Oscar membantu meminumkan air pada Nenek Andre yang masih tampak syok.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tenang. Sekarang jelaskan apa yang barusan kulihat tadi."

Oscar dan Andre saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku, Nek. Aku bersikap tidak sopan. Nenek boleh menghukumku..."

"Andre," potong Oscar. "Kami saling mencintai, Bi."

"Apa?!" Nenek Andre kembali kehabisan napas.

"Minum lagi, minum." Andre bertindak cepat sebelum neneknya benar-benar kehabisan napas.

"Kalian tahu apa yang kalian lakukan itu, kan?" katanya kemudian setelah kembali tenang.

"Kami tahu, Nek." - "Kami tahu, Bi."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Andre harus pergi dari rumah ini. Kalian tidak boleh tinggal satu atap. Kalian mengerti maksudku, kan? Kalian harus menghapus perasaan kalian. Ini hanya akan menghancurkan kalian."

"Kami mengerti segala konsekuensinya, Bi. Tapi kumohon, jangan pisahkan aku dengan Andre. Aku tak bisa bila tanpanya."

"Kalian hanya akan tersiksa."

"Aku memahami kedudukan kami yang berbeda, Nek. Kami tahu kami tak mungkin bersama selamanya, tapi biarkalah kami untuk saat ini. Hanya untuk saat ini."

"Kalian memang keras kepala. Baiklah, terserah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan melakukan kecerobohan."

###

Nenek mendapati Andre di dapur tengah membuat minuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oscar bilang dia kurang enak badan. Aku sedang membuatkannya teh hangat."

"Akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Nona agak menurun. Semalam ia juga mengeluh pusing dan muntah-muntah. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Semoga hanya masuk angin biasa."

"Iya, Nek." Andre mengangkat nampan berisi teh yang ia buat hendak berjalan meninggalkan dapur, tapi neneknya menahannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kalian tidur bersama?"

"Nenek, apaan sih?"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh, kan? Kau mengerti maksud nenek?"

"Engg.." Andre tampak tidak paham.

"Bagaimana pun Nona Oscar adalah wanita. Dia bisa saja hamil." Ia memukul cucunya dengan serbet.

"Nenek jangan bicara melantur." Andre segera ambil langkah cepat meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar Oscar. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi ucapan neneknya barusan. Saat memasuki kamar Oscar, ia mendapati gadis itu telah tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia meletakkan nampan di meja kecil di sisi ranjang.

"Hamil?" pikirnya. Ia tak berpikir sampai ke sana. Jika itu terjadi mungkin kepalanya akan dipenggal ayah Oscar di tempat, tanpa ampun. Itu bukanlah hal baik. Namun hati kecilnya berharap sebaliknya. Ia begitu senang saat membayangkan Oscar akan melahirkan anaknya. Entah kenapa justru ia berharap akan kehadiran janin itu.

Tiba-tiba Oscar membuka matanya. "Kau di sana sejak tadi?"

Andre terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia segera menyodorkan teh yang ia bawa tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Oscar lagi.

"Aku memikirkanmu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Kau sudah baikan?"

Oscar tersenyum, lalu meneguk tehnya. "Kau tampak serius. Tentang aku yang bagaimana yang tengah kau pikirkan itu?"

"Banyak. Aku selalu memikirkan banyak hal tentangmu."

"Katakan salah satunya." Oscar menyerahkan cangkir tehnya.

"Aku ingin kau melahirkan anak untukku."

Oscar tampak terkejut.

Andre langsung terbahak. "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda." Andre bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau sebaiknya istirahat lagi, Oscar. Wajahmu masih pucat. Katakan jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Oscar masih tertegun sampai Andre keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia pun pernah terpikir soal kehamilan, tapi ia segera menjauhkan pikiran itu. Namun mengingat kondisinya yang memburuk akhir-akhir ini, tak ada salahnya kalau ia memeriksan diri ke dokter. Ia pun pergi ke salah satu dokter di Paris yang tidak akan mengenali dirinya untuk mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan.

"Anda hanya mengalami kelelahan, Tuan. Apa pekerjaan Anda akhir-akhir ini semakin berat?"

Semenjak ia diturunkan pangkat, tugasnya memang menjadi lebih berat.

"Hanya itu, Dokter? Tak ada hal lain yang salah padaku?"

"Hal lain? Maksud Anda?"

"Apa ada kemungkinan aku mengandung?"

"Mengandung?! Maksud Anda mengandung bayi?" Dokter itu tampak terkejut. Ia memperhatikan seragam prajurit Oscar dengan seksama dan meyakinkan kalau pandangannya tak salah.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku seorang wanita."

"Begitu? Baiklah, biar kuperiksa." Beberapa saat dokter itu memeriksa denyut nadi Oscar. Selama itu, Oscar merasa amat cemas. Ia tidak tahu hasil apa yang ia harapkan.

"Tidak ada, Tuan, eeh maksudku, Nyonya. Saya tidak mendengar denyut nadi bayi. Kemungkinan Anda tidak sedang hamil."

Entah kenapa Oscar tiba-tiba merasa kecewa. "Anda yakin?"

"Sebenarnya agak sulit mendengarkan denyut nadi Anda, tapi saya ada metode lain untuk memeriksa kehamilan. Bayarannya tidak murah, tapi hasilnya meyakinkan. Apa Anda bersedia?"

"Lakukan saja."

###

"Rupanya pemeriksaan awal saya memang keliru. Ada calon bayi di rahim Anda, Nyonya."

"Kau tidak sedang menipuku, kan?"

"Untuk apa saya menipu. Saya seorang dokter, dan saya tidak mengenali Anda."

Hening. Oscar tampak merenung. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa selanjutnya.

"Jangan pernah bercerita pada siapa pun tentang prajurit yang hamil." Oscar mewanti-wanti. Setelah membayar sesuai permintaan dokter itu, Oscar keluar dan menaiki keretanya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia berpikir apa sebaiknya ia menggugurkan bayi itu? Ayahnya pasti akan murka. Memang itulah yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tapi ini anak Andre. Dan Andre pernah bilang ingin ia melahirkan anak mereka.

Tak sadar, Oscar meneteskan air matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bahagia menjadi wanita. Ia hanya ingin merasaka kodratnya sebagai wanita sekali ini saja. Ia tak ingin membuang kesempatan ini.

"Aku akan menjagamu agar tetap hidup. Apa pun yang terjadi, kau adalah bagian hidupku."

\- to be continue -


End file.
